ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
For the Love of Socks (2001 film)
For the Love of Socks is a 2001 computer-animated adventure film produced by Splashinis Feature Animation and distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures. The film was theatrically released on January 26, 2001 by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures in the United States, and was theatrically released internationally in early 2002. The film centers on the epic adventures of Sock Factory's characters who entered into a castaway. Plot n the mysterious and wonderful mysterious world populated by humans and anthropomorphic creatures, Static-Tester Pablo celebrates his new 35th birthday, but has become bored of his daily routine and yearns to experience nature. Static-Tester's eternal female friend Pablo is Foreman Tasha, the only strong leader of the Sock Factory population, who enjoys showing off to the public and her celebrity status as "the king of New York." Tasha tries to encourage Pablo, but Pablo, still dissatisfied, learns that the Magical Chefs try to escape and follows them. Then, Tasha, along with his recruit, missionaries, old friends, Folder Uniqua and Sock-Matcher Tyrone chase Paul and try to convince him to return. The four, along with the Wizard Chefs and the character transformer boy Martin Martin and his friends, converge on The House of Polices, where the authorities sedate them with calming guns. Under pressure from captive activists, the world's legendary guardians of mystical entertainment are forced to send friends escaped by sea to a wildlife reserve in Kenya. During their trips, the Wizard Chefs escape and control the ship, with the intention of taking it to Trulliland. His pranks on the bridge cause the boxes containing Tasha and her friends to fall overboard and wash themselves on the ground away from each other. Initially believing to be in the World of Monsters, Tasha and her friends meet a pack of mythical, touching and finished monsters, directed by Robert Johnson. Hungry, crazy and crazy wolves attack the monsters, but Tasha's fearsome appearance of fear frightens them. Tasha blames Pablo for the situation of the group and tries to ask for help to return to their homes. Pablo believes that the wild is exactly what he was looking for, and Tyrone and Uniqua soon join him to enjoy the island. Tasha finally appears, but without the raw fillets that were given to her at the zoo, hunger is established and her prey begins to show. Robert Johnson makes lemurs become friends with zoo animals in hopes that Tasha's presence will keep the terrifying and delicious band of wolves at bay, despite the advisor Jonathan Collisieor's warnings about predatory nature from Tasha. When Tasha loses control and attacks Pablo, Robert realizes that he is a threat and banishes him to the fearful side of the island, where the wolves evolved. Seeing what happened to Tasha and how dangerous the wild world can be, Pablo begins to regret his decision to leave the world fiercely. The magician cooks, having been to Trulliland and finding him inhospitable, land in World of Chaos. Seeing the opportunity to return Tasha to their homes, Pablo crosses to the side of the predators and tries to convince Tasha to starve to return to their homes, but Tasha refuses for fear of attacking Pablo again. The wolves attack Pablo, and Tyrone, Uniqua and the Wizard Chefs come to the rescue, but suddenly they are surrounded by the wolves that are ready to destroy them. Tasha defeats the wolves, rescues her friends and destroys them once and for all. The curious lucky monster race regains its respect for Tasha, and the Wizard Chefs satisfy their hunger by feeding it with sushi. While the monsters celebrated a farewell to the four, the Wizard Chefs thought that "there is never the end of the world.", according to Ring, Zip, Stella and Sun. Release After being in production as a 80-page poem from 1998 until mid-2000, the film was theatrically released on January 26, 2001 by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, and recieved $150 million expansion of providing new $150 million dollars of being capable for over 30,000 animated fans around the world. Worldwide, For the Love of Socks premiered theatrically in Italy, Germany, Spain, Romania and Russia on February 1, 2002, in France, the Netherlands, Japan, Slovakia and Argentina on February 7, 2002, in Slovenia, Malaysia, the Philippines, South Africa, Thailand and Mexico on February 8, 2002, in Colombia, Venezuela, Russia, Israel, South Korea and Norway on February 13, 2002, in Paraguay, Uruguay, Peru, Costa Rica, Brazil and Vietnam on February 14, 2002 in Sri Lanka, India, Croatia and Portugal on February 15, 2002, in Pakistan, Taiwan, Ukraine, Spain, Switzerland, Hungary, Romania and Indonesia on February 19, 2002, in Iceland, Turkey, Canada, United Kingdom, Ireland and Austria on February 25, 2002, in Denmark, Sweden and Finland on February 26, 2002, in the United Arab Emirates, Greece, the Middle East, Macao, Belgium on March 1, 2002 and in Bulgaria, Bangaldesh, El Salvador, Chile and New Zealand on March 29, 2002. Marketing During February 2002, Splashinis Consumer Products made several For the Love of Socks merchandise deals with eight different licensing companies while the film was released in North America in 2001 and then internationally in 2002. In collaboration with Splashinis Consumer Products Latin America, BIMBO Mexico promoted For the Love of Socks by launching four mini-stuffed animals through Marinela's products, with KFC Latin America releasing five fast-food toys related to For the Love of Socks in Colombia, Venezuela, Mexico, Argentina and Brazil. Later, Splashinis Consumer Products Nordic partners with McDonald's to launch eight fast-food toys related to films across Scandinavian countries across Denmark, Sweden, Finland and Norway through Happy Meals. On February 13 until 17, Splashinis Consumer Products joined Red Robin, Papa John's Pizza, Subway's and Dairy Queen to have more than 9,000 restaurants selling over six to nineteen For the Love of Socks-related fast food toys everywhere in North America. From February 21 to 28, 2002, Grupo Editorial Vid launches the series of comics related to the love of socks, and on March 1, 2002, Mattel launches the series of toys based on the film in Scandinavia, Poland, Asia, Latin America and Australia. Soundtrack A soundtrack album, known as Pirate Treasure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, was released by Sony Classical on January 23, 2001, consisting of only the Drew Neumann's 20-track, 40-minute score, which was contracted by Sandy DeCrescent and Splashinis Music Contracting Services, while being recorded at Sony Pictures Scoring Stage in Culver City, California, with The Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Music Community being contributed to the film's score. Home media The film was released on VHS and DVD on December 18, 2001 by MGM Home Entertainment, which then released international home media during May until October 2002. See also *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer *Splashinis Feature Animation Category:Films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about friendship Category:Films about teamwork Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Splashinis Feature Animation films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Films scored by Drew Neumann Category:2001 films Category:American films